


Go Forth and Multiply

by WotanAnubis



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Max, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Knotting, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kate, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Kate goes into heat. Hard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I like to think my stories through at least a little bit before writing them down. Not this time. This is a spur-of-the-moment thing. The Id run rampant on paper. Appropriate for my first Omegaverse fic, I guess.

Kate sat at her desk in her room and tried to focus on the textbooks in front of her. She couldn't. There was only one thing on her mind. Max's cock was all she could think about. She _needed_ it. She was empty and hollow without Max inside of her, her life meaningless without Max's seed flooding her womb.

Kate panted, her face flushed, her naked body overheated, her pussy dripping her arousal all over her chair. She was in heat and she needed to **fuck**. It had never been this bad before. She'd always dutifully taken her medication so that, when her heat hit, she could easily get through the day without masturbating more than three or four times.

But now she was bonded to Max. She was an Omega who had an Alpha. No more medication. Her family was very strict about that. They begrudgingly allowed everyone heat suppresses while they were still free, to prevent scandals. But once someone was bonded, then that was _it_. God had created Alphas, Omegas, and the entire heat cycle because He wanted His children to have sex and multiply and using drugs to go against His wishes was a sin.

Kate's right hand clasped her crucifix tight. Her left hand drifted down to her wet pussy.

She wasn't ready. Her body was ready. Her body was **screaming**. She couldn't stop thinking of Max pounding her yearning pussy over and over until she exploded inside of her and fill her full of babies. Oh God, she wanted babies. She wanted _Max'_ babies. She wanted to her fertile belly to grow big, she wanted her breasts to swell with milk. She needed Max' cum.

Kate was sweating, her left hand harshly rubbing her wet slit. She knew it wouldn't do any good, but she couldn't stop herself. She was too horny not to masturbate. She craved release. The kind of release she would only be able to get from Max' beautiful cock.

It must have been easier, once upon a time, back in the distant past. Back then, people going into heat was a sign that they were ready to have kids and there was nothing stopping them. Then civilization had happened. Now people went into heat and they still had to finish school, go to college, get a degree, find a job, possibly find a home, become financially stable.

Kate didn't care about any of that. Not right now. Schooling and salaries? Pointless. Breeding was the only thing that mattered. Breeding with Max. She was bonded with Max. So why wasn't she out there in Max' room bouncing up and down on Max' cock? That's where she needed to be! That's where she _belonged_.

Oh God, she was completely frenzied. Kate gripped her crucifix so hard the metal dug into her hand. For a brief moment, the flash of pain was almost enough to drown out the pleasure from her fingers lunging into her dripping pussy in a pale and useless imitation of Max' cock.

Deep breaths, deep breaths.

God wanted her to breed. She wouldn't be an Omega if He didn't. And God wanted her to breed with Max. He wouldn't have let them bond if He didn't. But did He want her to get knocked up right now, this very second?

Yes. Yes, totally. Absolutely. 'Go Forth and Multiply' was _the_ Commandment. Nothing else was even remotely as important to God. It's why He had made Omegas like Kate. And it's why He had made Alphas like Max and her thick, gorgeous, hot dick full of baby-making cum.

Possibly there were other Commandments too, somewhere, but none of them mattered. Kate was sure of that, at least. Maybe once her heat passed, she'd be able to think of some others, but...

Kate launched herself out of her chair and strode to the door, her aroused juices trickling down the inside of her thighs. She wouldn't be able to finish her homework. She couldn't even _see_ her homework. So she was going out to fuck Max as God intended.

Except...

Kate hesitated, hand already on the door handle.

Except Max didn't believe in God. Not in the way Kate did. Maybe not even at all. She might not see her heat as a divine commandment. She probably thought of it only as an animal impulse. Something humanity just happened to have picked up somewhere along the evolutionary way and hadn't got rid of. It wasn't sacred to her.

Even so, religious or not, Max was her Alpha. They belonged together. She would take care of her.

Kate flung open the door and, stark naked, strode into the hallway. Her mind was made up. In truth, her mind had been made up the second she'd gone into heat. She was going to have sex with Max. God wanted it, her body wanted it, she wanted it. God also wanted her to get pregnant, but if Max wanted to use a condom.... well, she was Alpha. If Max felt the need to use protection, so be it.

The hallway was completely empty. But it wouldn't have mattered if it hadn't been empty. Kate wouldn't have cared if every other girl, every other boy, every teacher, her whole family and complete strangers had all been cramped into this one hallway and staring at her naked body. They didn't matter. Max mattered. All those hypothetical onlookers could've stared all they wanted. Kate wasn't ashamed of being in heat, of being the way God had made her. In fact, she wanted people to know she belonged to Max. She wanted people to see her big, pregnant body and know it was Max who put that baby- no, _those babies_ into her.

In fact, she should get a tattoo. **PROPERTY OF MAX**. Right across her mons pubis.

Although maybe it would be a good idea to wait until she wasn't in heat any more. Possibly she shouldn't make decisions about something as irreversible as a tattoo while she was completely lust-crazed.

Kate hammered on Max' door. In mundane time, it took about six seconds before the door opened. In Kate's personal time, it took four centuries, six decades, eight years, five months, two weeks, three days, two hours and six seconds before the door opened.

"Kate?" said Max, her voice sweeter than a grand choir of Seraphim.

Kate stared at her. She was panting, sweating, naked, her eyes crazy with lust, her overheated body exuding pheromones.

**"Fuck me, Max."**

Kate tackled Max the ground, pressing her lips against her Alpha's in a wild kiss. She felt better already. Even with all those wretched, wretched clothes between her own body and Max', the sheer warm presence of her Alpha was enough to... well, not calm her. But make her feel like things were alright in the world again.

Kate kissed Max hard, lips pressed hard against lips. She pushed her tongue into her Alpha's mouth, licking her, tasting her. For a brief moment her slick, her throbbing core didn't bother her quite so much. It was enough just to be on top of Max, feel the heat of her body, taste her lips.

But only briefly. Kate kissed her way down Max' chin and then further down her body. Her clothes were still in the way, so all Kate got was a mouth full of fabric, but she didn't let that stop her. If she had to choose between kissing Max' clothes and not kissing Max at all, well. That wasn't actually a choice, was it?

"Kate."

Only once she reached Max' jeans did Kate allow her hungry mouth to leave Max' body for more than a few seconds. Her pants (and underwear, no doubt) were in the way of her tongue and Max' cock. It was unbearable. She was in heat and her Alpha's dick was hidden away? It was a crime. No, worse than a crime. It was a _sin_. 

"Kate."

There was still a button and the zipper to contend with. Kate scrabbled at the cold metal and got absolutely nowhere. She was too frantic to do anything but yank and pull. She'd tear it all apart if she could, but she didn't have the strength. Her Alpha could do it. A pair of pants was nothing to her Alpha. Max could tear her clothes to shreds in seconds if she wanted to.

_Finally_ , thanks more to luck than skill, Kate managed to undo Max' jeans and yanked the hateful garment down. She was indeed wearing panties too. They were blue, Kate notices, and far too small to contain the full length of Max' hard, beautiful cock.

Kate kissed the tip of Max' cock and moaned when she tasted her. Even before they'd bonded, even when she wasn't in heat, Kate had dreamed of tasting Max' dick, had masturbated to the thought of taking that length down her throat. And here it was, thick and hot and absolutely perfect, pressed against her lips.

_"Kate!"_

Kate looked up, confusion in her dark, lust-addled eyes. "Yes, Max?"

"You left the door open."

Kate stared at her. She understood the words, but they didn't make sense to her. The door? What was the door? What did the door matter? What did the door have to do with anything?

"I'm in heat Max," Kate said. "I need you. I need you inside me."

"I gathered that," said Max. "But I need my privacy. Look, we should do this properly. Get on the bed."

Kate smiled hugely. She clambered onto the bed while Max struggled out of her pants. On hands and knees, her metal crucifix swaying back and forth between her bare breasts, Kate looked at her Alpha, her eyes following her like an animal, her gaze fixed on the hard, swaying cock rising from her Alpha's panties. She watched Max walk over to the door and lock it. She watched her head over the her hi-fi and put on some music. The sound of _Something Good_ filled the room.

"There," said Max. "Privacy."

"Fuck me," Kate panted.

"In a second," Max replied.

Kate whimpered pitifully while she watched Max pull her shirt up and over her head. Clothes! Useless, stupid, wretched things! Complete wastes of time! It was Spring! Who needed clothes in Spring? Especially now that she was in heat.

Max took off her shirt and her bra and her sock and all the while Kate had to resist the animal urge to pad back and forth across her Alpha's bed. She drank in the sight of Max' exposed, slender body. So petite and delicate, people might mistake her for an Omega. Kate felt a stab of irrational anger at that thought. Max was an Alpha. Max was _her_ Alpha. Anyone thought anything else they'd... well, they'd regret it. Somehow.

"And finally..."

Max moved her hands down to her panties. But instead of slipping them down her shapely legs, she grabbed them and pulled them apart. Kate gasped with admiration and lust as she saw Max tear the blue fabric to shreds with about as much effort as it would have taken Kate to tear up some wet paper.

"I love you, Max," Kate panted.

Max wrapped her elegant fingers around her thick member and moved her hand up and down her hard shaft. Slightly below her, Kate noticed Max' pussy glistening with arousal. She swallowed hard. She yearned for Max' cock more than anything, but... well... she wanted to eat that pussy too. Later on.

"Me? Or just my dick?" said Max. But she was smiling, so it was probably meant to be teasing.

"I love you. I love you and I love your cock. I need you and I want your babies." Kate knew she was rambling and didn't care. Max' cock was right there, right in front of her. It was so close. Now it needed to be closer still. It had to be inside of her!

Max slowly stroked her shaft up and down a few more times. "You've really got it bad, don't you?"

"Max, please," Kate whined. "I'm burning. Fuck me."

"Turn around," Max ordered.

Kate did so quickly, raising her hips to present her slick pussy. She felt rather than heard Max walk up to her and kneel behind her. She felt the very tip of Max' cock brush ever so lightly against her folds. Kate moaned loudly while a wave of pleasure rushed through her body. She trembled uncontrollably, waiting for Max to breed her.

"Ready?" Max whispered.

"Since I met you," Kate replied.

Kate felt Max' hands on her hips. She groaned with pleasure when Max pulled her back onto her dick. She felt its thick heat fill her, rubbing against her wet inner wall as she moved down on it. Feeling that cock, feeling Max, feeling her _Alpha_ so deep inside of her. It was already too much. Kate felt like she would come just from Max sliding into her. But she didn't. And knew she wouldn't. Not until...

"Tell me if it hurts," said Max.

"You wouldn't hurt me," said Kate.

Kate felt Max kiss the back of her neck. "I love you too, Kate."

Kate moaned again when Max began moving inside of her. Slowly at first, back and forth, back and forth. Every movement of her Alpha's cock seemed to light a fire inside Kate's already burning body. Part of Kate, a very tiny part of Kate, that part of her that hadn't burned up with her heat and was still more or less rational, recognised that Max was trying to be careful with her Omega and so was taking it slow. The rest of Kate, totally lost in heat and the urge to breed, was in no mood to take anything slowly.

"Harder," Kate grunted. "Fuck me harder."

Max complied without a word. The two girls moaned as Max thrust her rigid member deep into Kate, the noise of their lust drowning out _Crosses_. Pleasure raged inside Kate as Max filled her over and over. She swayed back and forth, her crucifix bouncing around wildly, ramming her body against Max' every time she thrust. She needed Max deeper. Deep as she could. She had been empty before Max and needed to be filled.

"Harder," Kate panted. "Fill me. Breed me."

Kate felt Max grab her hair. She was suddenly pulled back onto her knees and heard Max whisper in her ear.

"You want me to come in you, Kate?" Max' breath was hot and demanding.

"Yes," Kate whined.

"You want your Alpha to breed you?"

"Yes!" Kate squealed.

"You want my babies?"

"Yes," Kate breathed. "Knock me up. Fuck me full of babies."

Max suddenly giggled. "Wow. OK. I mean. Well. If that's what you want."

Max let go of Kate's hair. The blonde fell forward, back onto hand and knees while Max thrust into her. They were grunting and sweating, and moved as one. Kate swayed back and forth in perfect rhythm to Max' thrusting, their aroused bodies dancing to their own beat.

The fire of her heat seemed lesser now. The mindless, bestial urge to breed subsumed by the roaring fires of her pleasure. Kate felt it glowing throughout her body, felt it humm on her bare skin. The pure act of sex, of lovemaking, somehow seemed to be worth it all on its own. As though the physical union between her and her Alpha was what mattered.

Even so, she was still in heat. Sex was a beautiful thing all on its own, but part of Kate knew that it would be even more beautiful if it got her knocked up and glowing with fertility.

"Ready?" Max grunted. "Ready to be a mommy?"

"Yes!" Kate exclaimed. "Oh God, do it! Come in me!"

Max grunted, Kate screamed. She felt Max throbbing inside her as her Alpha came, her thick cock coating her inner walls with her seed. Kate come only a second later, Max' cum sweeping her away to rapturous bliss. She felt her pussy tighten around Max' shaft, her horny, climaxing body milking Max for every drop. Erotic bliss soared through her every time Max' member throbbed and unloaded yet more of her life-making cum inside of her.

Kate yelped when she felt the base of Max' cock start to thicken and bulge. She knew it was going to happen, of course, but it still came as a surprise. She shivered, her orgasm growing that much more powerful as Max' knot expanded inside of her and locked their bodies together.

"Oh Max," Kate breathed. "Love you. Love you. Love you."

"I love you," Max panted.

Finally spent, the two girls collapsed. Kate landed on her stomach, Max on her back, her knot still inside of her, her cock and cum glowing inside her pussy.

"Kind of... an awkward position here," said Max.

"I'm perfectly fine," said Kate.

She meant it, too. She was utterly content. Everything was... divine. Her Alpha had fucked and come inside of her and, with any luck, she'd soon be pregnant. She was still in heat, still wanted to fuck, but having only just come and being knotted with Max, she didn't really feel like she was in heat.

"Could you turn around maybe?" Max said.

"Only if you promise not to pull out," Kate said.

"Never," Max said promptly. "Well, I mean, not until my knot subsides and... You know what I mean."

Kate giggled. She turned around slowly while the sound of _Piano Fire_ washed over their satisfied bodies. It took some time to turn around. Max was stuck firmly inside of her and even she hadn't been it still wouldn't have mattered. No power in the universe could untie their bond right now. They moved slowly, carefully, and there was a rather tricky bit where they had to sort out the legs, but they managed it eventually.

Kate lay on her back, looking up into Max' eyes, feeling the warm weight of Max' body on top of her, filled by her thickly knotted cock.

They kissed. Slowly. Softly. Gently. Tired, but satisfied.

"We should move in together," said Kate. "I don't want to spend another second anywhere apart from you."

"Good thing bonded Alphas and Omegas are allowed to share dorm rooms then," Max said with a grin. Her hand whispered down and glided across Kate's bare belly. "Good thing we'll soon have undeniable proof you belong to me."

They kissed again. Longer this time. Deeper. Kate swore she could feel Max throb inside of her and wondered if they were going to have sex again already. She kind of hoped so.

"Love you, Max."

"Love you, Kate."


End file.
